The invention concerns a monoreflector operating room light (OR-light) including an at least portion-wise dome-shaped or hood-shaped or bowl-shaped upper housing portion which has a housing top side directed upwardly in the installation position and a downwardly directed housing inside and which is preferably in the form of an aluminium die casting, an LED lighting means arranged at the inside on the housing inside of the upper housing portion for producing a light flux which radiates in a primary light direction and which is incident on a deflection reflector arranged in front of the LED lighting means in a radiation direction and in turn directing the light flux back on to a main reflector which is arranged in the upper housing portion and which deflects the light flux through a light exit opening of the upper housing portion, that is closed with a cover plate, for illumination of a visual task.